Their White Valentine's Day
by Mizuki Shin
Summary: Today, is 14th of March. White Day, where the males who received items on Valentine's Day, have to return their feelings to the females who gave them those. And this oneshot is about how some GA pairings spend Their White Valentine's. Full summary inside.


_**Disclaimer : **_I do not own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does. :) If I did, there would be no bad things, and it wouldn't be Gakuen Alice already, lol. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Their White Valentine's Day.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong> :

Today, is the 14th of March. What's it that it's so special, about this day? It's nothing big, but yet you can't call it nothing much. It's White Valentine's Day, where the males who received chocolates and all on Valentine's Day, have to return their feelings to the females who gave them those. And maybe the day where all females are waiting excitedly, for their crushes and loves to answer their feelings. And this oneshot, is about, how some of the Gakuen Alice pairings spend, Their White Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p>Ohhh! And one thing, that I almost forgot. That is, to inform you guys that, characters here are out of character :) Okay, enjoy~ :P Ohh, and this oneshot is dedicated to Ember's Ark :) My dear mummy~ :P<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, Natsume, do you know what date is it today?"<p>

"... The 14th of March...? ... Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

"No, no, no! Today is White Valentine's Day!

"Oh. I see. You mean... The day where all the guys go... bankrupt... And? So? What's so special about White Valentine's Day?"

"No, no, _no! _How could you say that? White Valentine's Day is just like Valentine's Day, so romantic! It's really special! It's the day where guys return their feelings to the girls who gave them chocolates, jelly beans, hugs, and kisses, and more, actually, previously on Valentine's Day! Wait. And you're also a guy yourself. Are you saying that you'll also go bankrupt?"

"... Chocolates, hugs, and kisses, are alright. But, what the hell's up with jelly beans? And no. I just... just.. slipped. I'm a bit off today, yea."

"I don't really know... It's some sort of campaign going on campus last month, probably for kids or something, but also in time for... Valentine's Day, that's what I've heard from the others. And oh, you should take a look at Narumi. As in... Really, really. Really take a look at what's he wearing. You know, seriously, I don't know why is our homeroom teacher like... -sigh- like _that. _God knows why he wears those kind of things that normal males definitely _won't._"

"Oh... What? What's he wearing today-"

"Ohayou, minna-san!~ Yoohoo~ It's White Valentine's Day today! Aren't you girls excited?"

"... Oh. My. God. He's wearing a freaking pink freaking frilly freaking dress..."

"It's hard to understand you that way. Just say that he's wearing a freaking pink frilly dress. God, he should at least shave his legs, _please_."

"Certainly. I agree with you, Ruka... _Wait. _Ruka... You're.. Ruka, right...? You're weird today. You sound like Narumi. _Totally._"

"... And... You're Natsume, right...? You're also weird today. You don't sound like Natsume. _Totally._"

"... _Hotaru/Mikan?" _the two tried to keep their voices down.

"Shhh, baka! Let's skip class, since we're disguised as them."

* * *

><p><strong>~A few moments later...~<strong>

"Why the hell are you disguising as Natsume, Hotaru?" the two were up in a Sakura tree.

"Shhh! Use the code names, baka. I'm doing this in revenge for Valentine's Day last month, that Nogi and Hyuuga, they dared to trick me... Oh, yea... Then how about you?"

"Erm, I'm... Testing out Natsume?"

"Sure... But they're not here, apparently. ... Shhh, someone's here."

"S-So, can you accept my love for you, Koizumi-san?"

"Oh ho ho ho, it's a confession!" Mikan grinned. She loved listening to confessions. The most. One of her hobbies.

"I'm afraid I can't. I don't like you in that way. And I already have someone that I like."

"O-Oh... Can I ask who is it?"

"It's of course, the man of every girl's dream, Natsume Hyuuga." Hotaru smirked upon hearing it. Mikan glanced at her and sighed knowingly. '_Oh, how much fun she will have..." _

"Sorry for eavesdropping. But... Koizumi... You like me?" 'Natsume' asked as she jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground gracefully.

"N-Natsume-kun!"

"So... You like me?" Luna nodded frantically, love struck, or near fainting, upon the mere sight of her love. Well, crush. 'Natsume' smirked and pat the back of the guy who confessed.

"Sorry, young lad. But... Women find me sexy and I know it. I can't help it either. It's called natural. Well... You're not bad, but you're still a few thousand years too early to be on par with me." 'Natsume stated and walked away, but not before giving Luna a flying goodbye kiss and saying 'Thanks for liking me, babe.'.

Mikan sighed. She jumped down from the tree and too, landed on the ground gracefully.

"Sorry, he's a bit crazy today, you see, yea. So, forget what he just said. Bye." 'Ruka' winked at Luna before going off after 'Natsume'.

"Hey, that was seriously rash... reckless, of you, Rui. You should consider the consequences-"

"Stop! I see bunny boy over there. See you!" Hotaru whispered and went off.

"... Oh well. Hope her plan works out." Mikan walked to the Northern forest.

* * *

><p>"-I'm asking if you could make a bear plushie for Polka-dots. One like Bear, but is not alive.<p>

"For White Valentine's Day, I suppose?"

"... ..."

"Haha, well, I suppose so. There's one available, wrapped up nicely, just for you to give her. Take it, and also send my regards to her."

"Hn."

"Natsume?" two heads turned to the intruder.

"Oh, Ruka. Long time no see.." Kaname smiled. Ruka nodded slightly in acknowledgement and left, together with Natsume.

"So... What were you doing at Kaname-senpai's cottage?"

"Nothing." Mikan frowned.

"Nothing? Okay.. But what's that nothing on your hand?"

"I said nothing, right?"

"That's precisely why, I asked you, what's that _nothing, _doing in your hands?"

"... ..." Mikan sighed.

" For White Valentine's Day I suppose?"

"... Yeah..." Natsume admitted.

"For Mikan I suppose?"

"Why does everyone thinks that I'm giving Polka-dots a White Valentine's Day gift?" Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Well, aren't you?"

"... Right, I am, but seriously..." she rolled her eyes again.

"You're supposed to give her one anyways. And what have you decided to give her? Must be something she will definitely like, perhaps... A bear plushie?"

"Did you overhear us? I'm giving her a bear plushie, yea. One that's similar to Bear."

"... Oh my god. That's awesome! I love you, Natsume! Thanks for the White Valentine's Day gift! I'm going now, bye~" Mikan burst out loudly, unable to keep her excitement in any longer any more. She took the gift, gave Natsume a light peck on his cheels and ran off.

"... That... That was Ruka... Right...?" Natsume blinked. Once. Twice. Realisation hit him.

"Wait... Mikan...? _Wait. _It's Mikan! Shit." and off he ran. After the girl. Now this is an example of a guy, wooing/chasing a girl. Literally.

* * *

><p>"Now, repeat after me."<p>

"Repeat after me."

"Do what I do, say what I say. Do as I say, sing what I sing."

"Do what I do, say what I say. Do as I say, sing what I sing."

"I am the man of every girl's dream~"

"... I am the man... Of every girl's dream..."

"They'll all stare at me wherever and whenever I walk on the street."

"They'll all... stare at me wherever and... whenever I walk on the street..."

"Women find me sexy and I know it."

"... Women.. Find me... Sexy...-"

"But everyone knows it that you're not. Ruka. What are you doing with this fool?"

"Eh? Natsume, what are you doing here?"

"Back at you."

"Shiki-san was teaching me a song. A song that he composed himself." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"It won't be something good as long as it's from this idiot."

"Hey, Natsume! I'm not that lousy!"

"Shut it, idiot. You're like Tsubasa, and it's irritating me."

"Wow, I smell a huge amount of gunpowder here. What, someone ignited your flame?" Natsume rolled his eyes again.

"No, but you sure have a very special and unique, way of putting things together/thinking."

"Sure, thanks for your compliment. Now, please don't interrupt our time. Ruka, repeat after me. Let's continue at where we were interrupted. Women find me sexy... And I know it..."

"Just one look and I can know..." Natsume tuned out of their conversation.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't even a compliment. Sarcasm, please. Or maybe it wasn't obvious. Yea, that must be it." Natsume muttered under his breath as he walked away...<p>

"... Wait. Damn, I forgot to do one thing because of Shiki!" Natsume ran back to the duo.

* * *

><p>-FLASH!-<p>

A couple of clicks were heard and then Natsume ran away. No, it should be, he flew away, on a duck scooter.

"Wait... Natsume? Natsume! Wait...! That's Imai's duck scooter! ... Wait... T-That was... Imai! Damn! Imai, don't run away! I mean, don't fly away, you damn blackmailer!" Shiki sighed as he watched Ruks chasing Natsume. Now, this is another example of a guy, wooing/chasing a girl. Literally. But in this case, it's a little... Different. How so? The girl's flying away instead of running away.

"Young couples nowadays..." Shiki took one last look at Ruka and 'Natsume', before turning to leave, going to other places to find fun.

* * *

><p>"But seriously... Women find me sexy and I know it. Why did 'Natsume' say that everyone knows it that I'm not? I'm sexy! Women find me sexy and I know it! ... ... Hmph!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : <strong>And... This is the end of a short story/one shot focusing on how the NxM & RxH pairing spend, Their White Valentine's Day. :P As for how I spent mine, I have nothing to do. I even had to go back to school for practice even though it's holiday now. ._.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot~ This was actually written for the Facebook AoGA group's March Prompt of the Month, but I decided against it :) Once again, hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot :) Please review xD This one shot is dedicated to Ember's Ark, my dear mummy~ :P Good luck for your entrance exams!~


End file.
